THIS invention related to indirect bandgap semiconductor technology (such as silicon integrated circuit technology) and more particularly to discrete and monolithically integrated opto-electronic devices produced from these semiconductor materials.
The present known solid state light emitting devices comprise complex structures of composite direct bandgap semiconductor materials from the Group II, III, V and VI elements, for example galium-arsenide-phosphide. These devices are expensive, are not operationally compatible with the signal processing circuitry found on silicon integrated circuits and cannot monolithically be integrated with the existing silicon integrated circuit technology.